An in-vehicle information system (IVIS) can help a driver operate a vehicle. For example, the IVIS can inform the driver on the remaining fuel, tire pressure, or a best route to a destination. Similarly, the IVIS can assist the driver to make a telephone call, select music, or download an application using the Internet. To assist the driver, the IVIS needs an interface for communicating with the driver or passengers in the vehicle.
Until recently, the actions performed by the IVIS were deterministic. The IVIS reacted on the actions of the driver or a change in the road conditions in a way predetermined by the designers of the IVIS. Accordingly, the communication interface of the IVIS was designed to streamline the exchange of the current information. For example, the IVIS can turn ON the light to indicate that the current level of the remaining fuel is low. Similarly, the IVIS can command the navigation system to select the best road based on a currently selected destination and a current location of the vehicle. Accordingly, the communication interfaces of the various IVIS were designed to receive current information from the modules integrated into the vehicle and from the driver. For example, the current information can include the current location, the current time, the current traffic conditions, and the current destination.
The introduction of predictive modules into the IVIS allows the IVIS to act probabilistically to predict the possible actions and/or desires of the drivers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,233,861 describes a method for predicting destinations and receiving vehicle position data. The vehicle position data include a current trip that is compared to a previous trip to predict a destination for the vehicle. A path to the destination can also be suggested. Similarly, U.S Patent Publication 20110238289 describes a navigation device and method for predicting the destination of a trip. U.S. Patent Publication 20130166096 describes a predictive destination entry system for a vehicle navigation system to aid in obtaining a destination for the vehicle.
Those methods predict the possible destinations based on the past and the current information. For example, the past information is collected based on the history of the operating the vehicle and the current information is determined by the modules of the vehicle.